Combat Rulebook
THE RULEBOOK 'DAMAGE & COMBAT SUMMARY' Turn-based combat. Initiative determined by roll of 100. #You are allowed one movement up to 10 meters and (pick one): action (climbing/jumping/kneeling/crawling/opening doors/performing skills/assisting a teammate/ducking/dodging/moving in to or out of cover); attack (whether that's a simple attack or using one of your special weapon abilities, or throwing a grenade). You cannot perform an action and attack in one turn. Actions do not require a roll. #To attack: Emote your attack. Roll a single D6. This your attack damage. A roll of 1 is a critical fail, so you do no damage and suffer a setback. Any roll 2 or above is the damage you apply to the target, minus their AC and with any weapon bonuses applied. #Using cover grants +2 AC until you move or cover is broken. Cover has a passive HP of 3 and can be destroyed. #Overcharge: You may sacrifice all movements, actions, and attacks for one round to overcharge your weapon. On your next turn, your weapon deals double the damage of your attack roll and ignores all armour. 'SKILL/TASK RESOLUTION' When rolling for task resolution, count the bonus you have applied to the skill you are using. That is the bonus added to the result of your d6 roll. If a task is hard but manageable without specialist knowledge (aka skill), the Game Master may impose a penalty to the roll. The penalty is subtracted from the final result of the roll. This is called a Point Penalty. Advanced Tasks are tasks which require specialist knowledge. When performing an advanced task, roll your d6 with the added skill bonuses (where applicable); your total result must meet or exceed the difficulty of the task (also referenced as a Difficulty Check or DC). Easy tasks are never rolled for. If a task is easy enough to confer a bonus to a roll, just assume it was a success. 'CRITICAL SUCCESS & FAILURES' A natural roll of 6 indicates a critical success. For attacks, this means maximum of 6 damage and with bonuses (pending armor) is inflicted and you gain additional advantages, as determined by the Moderator. A natural roll of 1 is a critical failure. Your attack fails and you suffer a setback to your next turn, as determined by the Moderator. 'DEFENSE & CONTROL' DEFEND ALLY If a character declares ahead of time that they are protecting nearby allies, they can skip their current or next turn if the declared allies are targeted with an attack and fail their defense. The potential bodyguard may roll the appropriate Defense—usually by deflecting with their lightsaber, using a Force shield, or even knocking their ally aside—to protect the ally. This can even be used against an AoE attack to protect every target of the attack if it can be explained (such as using the Force to deflect a thrown grenade). CONTROL ATTACKS Successful Control Attacks—including tranq and stun darts, flash grenades, Force Fear, Force Stun, and Force Blind—can force the character to lose turns or be mind controlled if they don't use a Mental skill to resist. There are three kinds of Control Attacks: *'Stun: '''If the target would lose Health from a stun attack, they instead lose their next turn. *'Incapacitate:' If the target would lose Health from an incapacitating attack, they instead lose consciousness or become immobilized long enough to cause them to lose their turns for the rest of the combat event. Sometimes, an ally can intervene to wake them or defeat the attacker to break the effect. *'Mind Control:' If the target would lose Health from a mind control attack, they instead are forced to obey the will of the attacker, usually for 1 turn. Note: "If the target would lose Health" means you must roll and as you would to attack, and roll higher than their AC for the Control Attack to succeed. DEFENSES *'Melee Defense''' is used against Melee Attacks. It often incorporates armor, agility, and the ability to parry. Must have melee weapon to gain melee defense. *'Ranged Defense' is used against Ranged Attacks. It often uses armour, cover, awareness of ranged threats, and deflection technology such as lightsabers and shields. It often uses cover or deflector shields to break off Force energy attacks as well. *'''Mental Defense '''is used against Mental Attacks and uses one's own willpower to resist mental intrusions and domination. STEALTH Anyone may attempt to use Stealth to bypass an opponent such as guards on a base. They're allowed a Perception roll versus your Stealth check to notice your character unless they're fighting someone else or otherwise distracted. The Stealth skill can increase your chances of success. Only those specially trained (represented by the Jedi Shadow and Smuggler class) may approach close enough unseen to attack an unaware opponent. If they succeed in their Stealth roll versus the target's Perception, they can stun, damage, or incapacitate the unsuspecting target. Stealth, which can be used as part of moving or attacking in a turn, is treated as a flavor emote with the rolls for attack and defense representing how successful it is. Category:D6